Et la jalousie te rendra fou
by Clemantine
Summary: L'histoire d'un enfant traumatisé et d'un majordome atypique.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et cette histoire n'est pas écrite dans un but lucratif quelconque.

**Note :** Pour comprendre, il faut avoir lu au minimum les deux premiers tomes. Mon histoire se place dans le tome 2. Le premier paragraphe est tiré du manga, ce sont donc des paroles appartenant à Yana Toboso. Je ne sais pas si les animes suivent parfaitement les mangas et s'ils suffiront à la compréhension du texte par rapport au manga. Certains passages ou phrases sont tirés directement du tome 2 de la série.

* * *

_La journée d'un majordome commence tôt. Le soir, il termine son travail après tout le monde, et le matin, c'est le premier qui commence à travailler. Telle est la mission du majordome qui gère toute l'organisation du manoir. Le maître des lieux, le comte Ciel Phantomhive a 12 ans et possède un grand domaine. Il est également connu en tant que directeur de la société Phantom qui fabrique des jouets et des friandises. Il a transformé en un rien de temps la société Phantom en une énorme entreprise. La richesse de la noblesse doit rendre service à la société. Ses biens surabondants servent à faire l'aumône aux plus démunis. Le maison illustre des Phantomhive ne fait pas exception à la règle et agit pour rendre service à la société._

_«_ - Au fait, j'ai invité au manoir les enfants de l'institution du comte Barton, dis-je à Sebastian en buvant mon thé matinal.

_- _C'est une excellente idée. Quel jour viennent-ils ici ?

- Demain, lui indiquais-je un sourire en coin.

- Très bien, sourit faussement mon majordome. Quel que soit l'âge de vos invités, la maison Phantomhive les accueillera le plus dignement qu'il soit. »

Sebastian se retira après avoir ajusté mes vêtements. J'avais reconnu dans son sourire l'agacement habituel que je lui conférais lorsque je le surmenais. En effet, avec l'accueil du lendemain à préparer et les domestiques à surveiller, la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos pour lui. Après avoir lu et répondu à mon courrier du jour, ce qui me prit une majeure partie de la matinée, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines où se trouvait Sebastian pour voir comment avancer les préparatifs. Mon majordome étant occupé avec le chef pour le repas du midi, je pus aisément m'introduire dans la-dite pièce. Des montagnes de profiteroles à perte de vue, un fraisier nappé de chocolat, des puddings aux couleurs variées, des madeleines et de nombreuses pièces montées encombraient le plan de travail, me faisant saliver. J'inspectais chaque pâtisserie, avide. Avide de trouver un défaut, une fausse note dans ce buffet de desserts qu'aurait pu commettre mon majordome. Hélas, je n'en trouvai aucune. Les décorations, les glaçages, les aspects, tout... Tout était parfait. Comme toujours. Cela m'agaça, ne fera-t-il donc jamais de faux pas ? Les diables sont-ils donc si...si parfaits ? Mon exaspération était à son comble, je sortis des cuisines de méchante humeur et m'enferma dans mon bureau.

**- Ψ -**

Vers midi, j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte, la clenche s'abaissa mais la porte ne put s'ouvrir.

« - Monsieur ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Non Sebastian entre, dis-je sans pour autant aller déverrouiller la porte. »

De toute façon je n'en eus pas besoin, Sebastian l'ayant ouverte sans même la forcer. Malgré le fait que son existence ne soit pas humaine, ses tours de passe-passe m'étonnaient toujours. Je regardais la bague ornant mon pouce gauche et me rappelais du miracle qu'avait réalisé Sebastian ce jour-là.

_« - Tu es bête...Ah ! M'exclamais-je à l'absence du bijou familier à mon doigt._

_- Qui est bête ? C'était un objet précieux n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez voulu parader devant mademoiselle Elizabeth, me réprimanda mon majordome. »_

_Il mis ma main gauche dans les siennes puis j'eus un hoquet de stupeur :_

_« - Mais... ! »_

_La bague ornait de nouveau mon doigt._

Sebastian me ramena à la réalité en me rappelant le déjeuner de ce jour. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

« - Aujourd'hui je vous ai préparé des roulades de chou farci accompagnées d'une salade de pomme de terre à la menthe. Pour le dessert, un pudding aux fraises accompagné d'un thé aux fruits rouges. Monsieur souhaite-t-il déjeuner à son bureau ?

- Oui c'est parfait, répondis-je d'un air maussade. »

Je le congédiais d'un geste de la main, ce qui parut le surprendre. D'habitude, je lui ordonnai de rester à mes côtés tout le temps du repas. Une révérence et il fut partit. Je regardai mon déjeuner d'un œil maussade, bu mon thé et renvoya tout en cuisine. La vue de ses plats, sans aucun doute succulents, me mettait en rage. Tout ce que je voulais, je l'obtenais. Tout ce que je mangeais était délicieux. Tout, absolument tout ce que j'obtenais de la part de Sebastian ne comportait aucun défaut. Et cela m'exaspérait. J'avais beau essayé de le faire déraper, rien n'y faisait...

**- Ψ -**

Après avoir rempli mes devoirs de comte et de propriétaire de ce manoir, j'eus une nouvelle fois l'envie d'admirer le travail de Sebastian bien que cela me renfrognait. Je me dirigeais donc vers les cuisines. Lorsque j'ouvris les portes, plus de profiteroles ni de gâteaux. La pièce était propre mais vide. Mes pas me conduisirent vers la salle de réception. J'entrouvris discrètement les portes. Notant l'absence de mon majordome, j'entrais et refermais les portes derrière moi. La pièce était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Lorsque je contemplais l'œuvre principale de Sebastian, le comte déchaîné en chocolat, une idée me survint. Pour autant, je ne m'attardai pas et filai aussitôt mon larcin commis.

De nouveau dans mon bureau, j'ouvris une des fenêtres et respirai l'air frais du dehors. La digestion aidant, j'eus tôt fait de m'endormir.

**- Ψ -**

Quand vint l'heure du thé de l'après-midi, je dormais encore, confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil. La voix de Sebastian me sortit de ma torpeur, pourtant je n'ouvris pas les yeux.

« Excusez moi...Ce n'est pas possible, lui alors, se plaignait mon majordome, à bout de force semblait-il. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là qu'il peut être si imprudent! »

Je jubilais intérieurement. J'entendis la fenêtre se refermer. Sebastian se plaça face au bureau et plaqua ses mains avec force sur ce dernier :

« - **Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous ! Je vous ai dit je ne sais combien de fois qu'il ne faut pas grignoter entre les repas ! **

- Moins fort Sebastian ! Mes oreilles !

- Votre thé est prêt. Je l'ai accompagné de quelques biscuits. »

Je pris un malin plaisir à boire mon thé devant Sebastian, la tête du comte déchaîné posé entre nous. Je ne touchai à aucun de ses biscuits mais grignotai quelques morceaux de la tête pour le plus grand agacement de Sebastian, un sourire faussement plaqué sur les lèvres. Je finis mon thé et le congédia. Pourtant, il s'avança non pas vers la porte mais vers moi et planta son regard carmin dans le mien. Il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur. Sa main s'approcha avec lenteur de mon visage. Je n'osai esquissé un geste, n'osant pas même respirer. Sa main se posa sur mon visage et son pouce caressa la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me sentis rougir et devenir fiévreux. Mais cet instant se brisa lorsque sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

« - Vous aviez du chocolat sur le visage Monsieur. Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme de votre rang. »

Il se releva et partit, le regard vaguement triste. J'expirai enfin, la respiration devenant haletante. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je me repris vivement et le reste de la journée se déroula comme d'habitude. A une exception près. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de me coucher, le contact des mains gantées de Sebastian sur ma peau me troublèrent plus que de raison. Je fus presque gêné devant son regard inquisiteur. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux couleurs de sang me brûlaient la peau.

**- Ψ -**

Je ne m'endormis que tardivement ce soir-là et mes rêves me parlèrent de Sebastian. Rien de surprenant, mes rêves étant fréquemment hanté par mon majordome. Or, cette nuit, mes rêves se firent plus intimes avec Sebastian et cela me dérangeait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Pour comprendre, il faut avoir lu au minimum les deux premiers tomes. Mon histoire se place dans le tome 2. Une clenche c'est une poignée de porte, comme c'est un mot typiquement normand, je préfère mettre sa définition. Une « shepherd's pie » est une tourte d'origine britannique recouverte d'une croûte de purée de pomme de terre, ici j'ai décidée de la faire avec de l'agneau, d'où son nom. Vous me direz ce n'est pas un met de riche pour Ciel, mais bon ça reste un enfant avant tout et si c'est cuisiné par Sébastian ce sera forcément succulent. La saison dont je parle un peu plus loin est la « saison » des bals, des galas et des banquets de la bourgeoisie de Londres.

* * *

Quand Sebastian vient me réveiller, je ne prononçais un mot.

« - Votre courrier vous attend dans votre bureau Monsieur. Je vous y ai déposé un thé Earl Grey. Les invités arriveront vers 14h cet après-midi. Je serai dans la salle de réception pour les accueillir. Pour le déjeuner de ce midi... »

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Je le laissai me déshabiller puis me vêtir d'un coûteux et élégant costume bleu marine, faisant ressortir mon unique œil visible. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au vaste miroir accroché dans ma chambre. J'avais fière allure et l'impression d'être étonnamment âgé, mon costume à jabot blanc me grandissait et mon élégante canne présente dans ma main droite me donnait l'allure d'un noble fier et inaccessible. J'esquissai un sourire puis me détournait de mon reflet.

« - Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui c'est parfait. Tu peux te retirer.

- A vos ordres Monsieur. »

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et examinai mon courrier, rêveur. Mes pensées nocturnes me troublaient l'esprit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de mon majordome ? A quoi pensais-je la veille quand sa main vint se poser sur ma joue ? Je ne saurais le dire moi-même. J'espérais simplement ne pas perdre la tête. Ce diable de majordome était en train de me rendre fou ! Et je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, qu'il vienne me noyer dans ma folie.

Je secouais la tête. Là n'était pas de telles pensées pour l'héritier des Phantomhive ! Je partis d'un grand pas vers la salle à manger en voyant l'heure du déjeuner approcher. Je n'eus pas à lever la main vers la clenche que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sebastian souriant :

« - Votre repas vous attend Monsieur. Le chef vous a préparé une « shepherd's pie » agrémentée de haricots verts. En dessert, une salade de fruits exotiques fraîchement cueillis ce matin des Indes. »

A ces mots, je levais un regard noir vers mon majordome. Je n'aimais que le sucré et il le savait parfaitement. Or, je ne trouvais aucune pâtisserie à mon repas. Mon majordome me convainquis de le manger tout de même, en me rappelant les montagnes de desserts que je pourrais déguster cet après-midi, avec les enfants de l'institution du comte Barton.

- Ψ -

Je n'aime pas la compagnie. Je suis un homme de l'ombre. Mes serviteurs me suffisent pour m'aider à me protéger et à diriger l'entreprise Phantom. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais échapper à cet après-midi, ayant moi-même invité ces enfants. Seulement pour plaire à la reine et améliorer mon image aux yeux de la société anglaise. Je soupirai en entendant les calèches approcher. Bientôt, une horde d'enfants viendrait emplir ma salle de réception de cris, de gloussements et je ne sais quoi encore. Je lissai mon costume et laissai Sebastian ouvrir la porte. Je plaquai un faux sourire sur mes lèvres et souhaitai la bienvenue au comte Barton, annoncé par mon majordome :

« - Comte Barton, soyez le bienvenu au manoir Phantomhive. Venez avec les enfants dans la salle de réception mise à votre entière disposition.

- Comte Phantomhive, c'est un honneur et un plaisir que d'être accueilli ici dans votre domaine, répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Plaisir partagé Barton. Veuillez suivre Sebastian, il vous accompagnera à la salle qui vous est destinée. »

Lorsque Sebastian ouvrit les portes de la salle de réception, les enfants et Barton ne purent s'empêcher d'être émerveillé et de rester bouche bée. Il est vrai que le spectacle laissait sans voix. La salle était immense et de somptueux piliers sculptés supportaient un étage. De nombreuses tables étaient disposées dans la pièce :

Quatre petites et rondes nappées de dentelles comportant de nombreux gâteaux et pâtisseries siégeaient au devant de la salle. Deux autres également rondes et nappées supportaient une montage de choux ornée de fleurs. D'autres gâteaux et pièces montées étaient disposées partout ailleurs dans la salle. Des bocaux étaient remplis de bonbons et de sucreries de diverses formes et couleurs, les pâtisseries étaient perlés ou ornés de rubans, les glaçages brillaient de mille feux et luisaient à la lumière, les madeleines répandaient une odeur enivrante... La multitude de couleurs, d'odeurs et d'ornementations attaquaient les sens. Et pourtant personne ne leur prêta attention. Tous les regards convergeaient vers le centre de la pièce.

Une table immense, rectangulaire, mesurant bien quatre mètre de long par deux mètre de large, trônait au milieu de la salle. Une nappe blanche, relevée par des broches en forme de fleurs, dévoilait de la dentelle noire qui en superposait une autre blanche. Bien qu'éblouissantes, les nappes avaient peu d'allure comparées à ce qui les surplombait : le comte déchaîné apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur, monté sur un fier destrier cabré, à la crinière flamboyante. On croyait voir les muscles de l'étalon roulaient sous sa peau, sa crinière flottant au vent. La tête du comte déchaîné ayant été remplacé, on pouvait de nouveau apercevoir son visage, figé dans un cri silencieux. Chaque détail avait été minutieusement sculpté : les replis de la langue, les pointes des canines, et même le ruban du magnifique haut de forme qui couvrait la tête du comte. Une immense horloge reliée à une autre bâtisse par un pont était visible. Les fils reliant les deux bâtiments, les sculptures les ornant, les aiguilles de l'horloge et même les oiseaux se posant sur la tour avaient été minutieusement reproduit. De fines roses reliées à leur tige unissaient le comte à ses monuments par d'élégantes arabesques. Chaque pétale avait été ciselé à la main et on devinait les épines et les feuilles délicates. Et tout était composé de chocolat de la société Phantom, le but étant de faire connaître aux enfants présents ce jour là, le nouveau chocolat mis en vente dès la semaine suivante dans les différents magasins Phantom.

La confection d'une si grande œuvre avait du prendre la majeure partie de la nuit à Sébastian. Je m'en réjouissais, sachant pourtant que le sommeil et le repos n'étaient nullement nécessaires à mon majordome. J'aimais à le mettre au défi, qu'il remportait toujours. Un doux raclement de gorge ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

« - Comte Barton, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer. Jeunes gens, tout ceci est à votre entière disposition. »

Les enfants, d'abord timides et effrayés, abandonnèrent vite leur peur pour goûter aux innombrables mets présents. Sebastian allait et venait entre les tables, un couteau à la main, aidant les plus jeunes à se servir. Pendant ce temps, le comte Barton me parlait de la saison toute proche :

« - Avez-vous reçu mon invitation ? Je vous fait part d'un bal que je donnerais en l'honneur de la reine. Malheureusement celle-ci ne pourra pas venir, se rendant déjà au banquet du prince de Cambridge. Mais saviez-vous que ce dit prince... »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le comte était venu et j'étais déjà las de ses vains bavardages. Nous nous promenions dans la salle, le bruit de ma canne résonnant à nos oreilles à chacun de nos pas. Je proposai au comte de monter à l'étage, où il pourrait y boire d'excellents cocktails rafraîchissants tout en surveillant la pièce en contrebas.

« - Ne vous ai-je dit ? L'agitation commence à envahir Londres. Les nobles reviennent de leur campagne pour organiser les préparatifs. Les vendeurs de tissus et les couturiers n'ont plus une minute pour eux. Ma femme elle-même est allé voir un certain Landray, couturier de renom il est vrai. Sachez qu'il n'avait déjà plus de dentelle de France. Il devrait recevoir sa commande dans plusieurs jours. Ma femme était folle furieuse, elle ne pouvait plus... »

Je n'écoutai déjà plus. Du haut de mon siège, je surveillais la salle d'un œil perçant. Sebastian était toujours en bas. Il passait de table en table, coupant et découpant de nombreux gâteaux, attrapant un choux ou une madeleine au plus petit. Je me levai précipitamment de mon siège.

« - Je vous l'avais dit monsieur le comte. C'est révoltant. Comment faire une robe pour la saison si Landray n'a plus de dentelle ? Je comprends votre indignation. Ma femme était en proie à une rage folle. Et comme je le disais... »

Qu'avais-je donc à faire de cette stupide dentelle et de son immonde femme ? Je me fichais bien de la commande de Landray qui tardait à venir. Sebastian était accroupi sur le sol, tenant un frêle garçon dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et lui parlant doucement à l'oreille. L'enfant, d'un blond presque blanc, pleurait à chaudes larmes en se tenant la jambe droite. Il avait été poussé par des plus grands que lui et n'avait pu avoir du chocolat du comte déchaîné. Sebastian sécha ses larmes de son mouchoir qu'il retira de sa veste et prit la plus belle et la plus fine rose qui entourait le comte pour la donner à l'enfant. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents et partit en courant vers une autre table. Sebastian se releva en regardant l'enfant. Je pus voir alors sur son visage, une douce expression de…. de tendresse ? C'était un comble ! Un diable qui s'attendrissait devant un enfant de l'orphelinat ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je serrai les poings de rage à peine contenue.

« - La reine ne donnera pas de bal cette année, elle a la santé fragile à ce qu'on m'a dit. Pourtant, la reine n'a jamais raté une seule saison. Je pense que certains aimeraient la voir rester dans son palais pour colporter de telles rumeurs. Saviez-vous que son palais regorge de divers tissus, dont notamment de la dentelle de premier choix. C'est ainsi que j'ai demandé une audience auprès de la reine pour... »

Les enfants s'étaient rassemblés autour de Sebastian, lui demandant de lui donner tel ou tel gâteau. Celui-ci souriait, charmé par le rire des enfants. Je ne pus que serrer convulsivement le dos de mon dossier en serrant les dents. Mais que fabriquait-il ? Pourquoi leur montrait-il autant de gentillesse, d'affection ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

« - Monsieur le comte ? Vous allez bien ? Je sais que l'audace de demander une entrevue avec la reine peut paraître présomptueux mais vous paraissez bien pâle. Souffrez-vous d'une quelconque maladie ? Je connais un docteur qui habite non loin de Landray. Il saurait vous soigner. Et vous pourriez aller voir si cette magnifique dentelle de France est parvenue jusqu'à sa boutique. Si c'est le cas je vous serais gré...

- Monsieur Barton, je vous prie de m'excuser, je me sens indisposé. Je reviens dans quelques instants voulez-vous ? »

Et je partis d'un grand pas. Je filai en direction de ma salle d'eau et m'aspergeai le visage. Je me sentis un peu mieux.

Je ne comprenais ma réaction, qu'est-ce qui me prenait soudain ? Étais-je vraiment malade comme le sous-entendait ce crétin de Barton ? Non, bien sur que non, je disposais des meilleures médecins de tout le pays. Je fixais mon unique œil dans la glace. Je soulevais le cache que je portais à l'œil droit, observant minutieusement le contrat passé avec mon majordome. Et tout à coup il fut derrière moi. Je sursautais en voyant son reflet à côté du mien. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai lentement vers lui.

« - Vous allez bien Monsieur ? Vous êtes fort pâle. Voulez-vous que je...

- SORS D'ICI ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes ! Va t'occuper des invités au nom de la maison Phantomhive. Tu n'aurais pas du les laisser seuls ! »

Il regarda le pacte scellé dans mon œil gauche, sourit et partit. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même. Moi, Ciel Phantomhive, perdait mon sang-froid. Que de honte et de déshonneur ! Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au vaste miroir, réajusta mon jabot et partit rejoindre le comte Barton. Je fus à peine assis que le comte Barton me raconta pourquoi la reine n'avait pu accéder à sa requête. Et la fin de l'après-midi se passa ainsi. J'écoutais le comte Barton me parlait de la dentelle de sa femme pendant que Sebastian s'occupait des enfants en contrebas. Jusqu'au soir, je ne desserrais les dents.

- Ψ -

Je ne vis que rarement Sebastian de la soirée, et quand cela arrivait, je le renvoyais accomplir diverses taches loin de moi. Lorsque je voyais son visage, je n'apercevais que les sourires sincères et aimables qu'il avait donné aux enfants, lorsque je voyais ses mains, je n'apercevais que les caresses qu'il leur avait attribué. Lorsque fut l'heure de me coucher, Sebastian arriva et se mit à ma hauteur.

« - Monsieur, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je ne pus que réprimer une grimace amère.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te passait par la tête ? A quoi pensais-tu avec ce comportement presque tendre avec les enfants ? Tu voulais te sentir plus humain en distribuant des caresses ?

- Monsieur, je ne faisais qu'obéir à vos ordres en m'occupant des invités et

- SILENCE ! T'ai-je demandé d'être aussi prévenant ? Si affectueux ? Ne pouvais-tu rester comme tu l'es toujours... si froid, si distant et...

Ma voix se brisa, devenant faible et hésitante :

« - Je... Tu... Les enfants... Pourquoi... ? »

Des larmes perlaient à mes yeux. Ses mains retirèrent ma veste et mon jabot puis déboutonnèrent ma veste. Je le regardai, presque implorant :

« - Pourquoi... ? »

Pendant que que les mains gantées de Sebastian me parcouraient pour me déshabiller, je pleurais à chaudes larmes. J'enfilais mon élégant pyjama et me roulait en boule au milieu des draps.

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Je comprenais enfin. J'avais été jaloux des caresses prodiguées aux autres, des sourires offerts. Moi, directeur de la société Phantom, était jaloux d'orphelins des bas quartiers. Triste ironie, orphelin, je l'étais également. Sebastian s'assit au bord du lit. Il retira le gant blanc de sa main droite et approcha son visage. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je plongeais mon regard bleu dans le vermeille de ses yeux. Ma respiration était saccadée des sanglots que je réprimais difficilement. Sa main caressa ma joue, suivit la courbe de ma mâchoire.

« - Monsieur... »

J'attendais la suite, implorant. Je buvais ses paroles.

« - Il faut cesser de vous tourmenter. Vous êtes l'héritier des Phantomhive. Vous avez choisi cette voie, mais ne faiblissez-pas. L'épreuve que vous avez subi n'a pu que vous renforcer. »

Je comprenais enfin, mes larmes, ma jalousie. Tout. Tout était clair. Ce que j'avais désespérément cherché chez Sebastian, les cauchemars qui hantaient mes nuits. Mes larmes se tarirent et je dévisageais mon majordome.

**Je cherchais en Sebastian le père que j'avais jadis perdu. **

Et je n'avais supporté qu'il soit tendre envers d'autres enfants. Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais bientôt, le souvenir de l'assassinat de mes parents flotta devant mes yeux et je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même. L'enfant que j'étais pleurait ses parents. Ciel Phantomive pouvait être faible. Rarement, mais parfois. Lorsque mes yeux se fermèrent, j'entendis Sebastian quitter la chambre d'un pas léger.

« - Reste avec moi. Je... Juste cette nuit.

- Je resterais à vos côtés jusqu'à votre dernier soupir mon maître. »


End file.
